Mercy
Mercy is a graceful, long-legged black she-cat with a single yellow eye, the other covered with a long scar going from her upper eye to her lower cheek. History Mercy, born as Crescent, is a RiverClan warrior and a former loner. She was born to two former loners and now kittypets named Juniper and Archie alongside her siblings, Ava, Helena, and Todd. Crescent was a loner at the start with her siblings before her mother and father were taken in by twolegs. She stayed there until six moons, when she was stolen from her nest by an older tom named Sleet. The tom had come by before, however, he had been warded off by Juniper the first time. He had been successful this time around, taking Crescent with him to his alley. Crescent was forced into his servitude for two moons until she tried to escape once, leading Sleet to claw out her left eye as punishment for trying to leave. Crescent was horrified by this and managed to escape a day later, injuring Sleet and bolting out of the alley and into the forest beyond. She travelled far, managing to find the clan territories before collapsing from fever and the infection in her eye. She was found by Amberpaw and Cloudstrike and brought back to RiverClan, and didn't wake up for two days. Crescent, refusing to speak to anyone except for Amberpaw after she woke up, changed her name to Mercy, not able to think about her old one without feeling disgust. After healing over time, Mercy began to train alongside Amberpaw and gained a warrior status beside her and Wavefront, Amberleaf's brother, choosing to keep her current name by preference. When Doespots was found dead, she and Spidereyes tracked Lightfur down and killed him, however, Mercy was utterly horrified with the brutality of Spidereyes' moves against Lightfur, and ended up giving the tom the killing blow out of mercy to keep him from spending long, agonising minutes bleeding out. She confronted Spidereyes about this and got threatened for it, and reluctantly kept her muzzle shut afterwards. When Spidereyes began talking about considering becoming deputy when it had become obvious that the former leader was dying, Mercy had enough of everything and challenged her on it, not wanting a vicious cat like Spidereyes to lead RiverClan. Spidereyes quickly overpowered her, however, and threatened to ruin her life if she stayed in RiverClan, and because of that, Mercy was forced to flee RiverClan that night. She told Amberleaf about what happened before she left and they promised to meet each other any night they could at the Abandoned Den they had found the night they snuck out during Amberleaf's vigil, and they both went to it that night, where the two became mates soon after. Mercy proceeded to meet Amberleaf almost nightly after that, becoming a loner and living in the Abandoned Den. The Plague Arc During The Plague, after Amberleaf catches it, her visits dim down to none, and Mercy comes to the RiverClan border out of worry, knowing that older warriors would recognise her. She runs into Swanstride on the Windclan and Riverclan border, and after a little persuasion manages to get the warrior to lead her into RiverClan camp. She's attacked by Spidereyes almost immediately after being welcomed back, and the two fight in camp, Mercy causing the face scar on Spidereyes' face to form, and Mercy is nearly killed in the fight before Swanstride comes in to knock Spidereyes off of her. Mercy goes to lay next to Amberleaf after that, desiring to keep her safe. Mercy offers to shelter the sick cats and Morningfeather when they're looking for a place to move in the Abandoned Den, eventually leading them there, and for most of the entire time there she sits or lays next to Amberleaf, where they discuss their futures. When Amberleaf is healed by the goosegrass she and Mercy return to RiverClan, where Mercy stays from that point onward, and Amberleaf soon starts expecting kits thanks to Eelrun being their surrogate. The BloodClan Arc After Amberleaf has their kits, Mercy devotes herself to being a mother and tends to stay near camp when she does. Mercy stays in camp when BloodClan attacks WindClan until Lilith and her remaining warriors are fleeing in RiverClan territory when Mercy heads out and helps attack the remaining cats left. Later, when ShadowClan attacks ThunderClan, Mercy is in the battle patrol sent to aid ThunderClan, keeping Barkpaw from getting injured for a time. She's seen fighting off Jayfrost alongside Amberleaf when ShadowClan attacks RiverClan when the warrior threatens to break into the nursery. When ShadowClan is attacked by BloodClan, Mercy is within the patrol that goes to help ShadowClan, and she's with the patrol that chases BloodClan into Twolegplace, running alongside Mallownose, Shrikethroat, and Swanstride. She leads them to The Companions to get help, then travelling alongside the much larger group, including the Stow-Aways, to wipe out the rest of BloodClan in the Abandoned Warehouse, nearly killing all of them with the help of Wysteria, the ex-BloodClan second. After BloodClan is wiped out, Mercy, with Wysteria and a kit named Wren's info, tracks Sleet down and murders him mercilessly, rescuing the many kits within his hold. She takes them back to The Companion's Camp, staying with them until she takes home the ones who have families still around them, and she takes the ones who want to go to the clans back with her, taking Sunset, Toby, Magpie, and Thrush with her, alongside Falconcloud and Barkpaw, who had been hiding out at the camp while the war had been going on. Mercy takes Sunset and Thrush to WindClan and Magpie to ThunderClan soon after that, letting Toby stay in RiverClan per his request, and she proceeds to live her life as normal with her own mate and kits, finally at peace. The SkyClan Arc When Rippledawn and later Amberleaf are attacked by Derrick, Mercy and Spidereyes attack the tom after hearing Rippledawn yowl for help, and with the help of Toni end up killing him. They take both she-cats back home to be patched up. Personality Mercy is a charmer and a huge flirt, loving to fluster those who are under her radar. She's protective of those she loves and a bit possessive at times as well. She's cocky, confident, and very headstrong, with a huge sense of humour, and loves to tease. She's a leader, and absolutely loves being in control, though isn't one to complain if she isn't. Mercy has a silver-tongue, and is very rebellious and strong-willed, though is hard to anger and is typically pretty chill herself. She's loyal despite the rumours, and brave and street-smart as well. She's shown to have mellowed out after having kits with Amberleaf and tends to be a loose but strong mother figure to her kits, enjoying telling them stories of her times as a loner. She tends to put her family before her when making decisions and due to having been separated from her before has a strong desire to go wherever her mate goes. Trivia Interesting Facts * Mercy sounds like the Female Boss 1 Voice from Saints Row 3 and 4. * Mercy is a lesbian. * Mercy tried to get Amberleaf to leave RiverClan and roam the world with her, however, Amberleaf declined, not wanting to leave her family. Mercy stayed nearby regardless. * Mercy has zero regrets about killing Lightfur. * Mercy hates any cat who aims for her eyes and has specifically taught herself a specific move to dodge and retaliate against it immediately, which makes it heavily advisable not to try hitting her there. * Mercy is a head taller than Amberleaf. * Mercy is an Oriental Longhair. * Mercy calling Amberleaf "pidge" is a reference to the Disney movie, Lady and the Tramp ** In addition to that, Mercy was commonly referred to as "Tramp" in twolegplace, which is another reference to the movie. * Mercy killed the warrior that killed Mossdapple. * Mercy's favourite prey is trout. * Mercy's long legs make her able to run pretty fast and leap and climb well, making a lot of cats think she'd be a better WindClan or SkyClan warrior, which makes even more sense since Mercy ironically had a hard time learning how to swim as well. Kin Members Mate: * Amberleaf: Living Daughters: * Rosestorm: Living * Robincloud: Living * Sundance: Living * Citrinepaw: Living * Honeypaw: Living * Mosspaw: Living Sons: * Crowscreech: Living * Crimsondusk: Living * Goldenpaw: Living * Olivepaw: Living Father: * Archie: Living Mother: * Juniper: Living Brother: * Todd: Living Sisters: * Ava: Living * Helena: Living Category:Characters Category:RiverClan Category:Clan Cats